bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Lost amidst Splendor
Heisekai was everything Itazura had been told it was and more. The smell of the sea prevailed, but this far in-land it wasn’t overpowering. And a pleasant breeze was blowing through the spacious garden in which they had stepped out onto; their gateway closing behind them. He and his sister Mariko, cousins Kusaka and Sojiro, joined by the Nishiki siblings Tyrell, Kazuma and Karis, had arrived at their destination just shy of evening time. Twilight reined; with the horizon appearing like it was on fire. Looking at it Itazura couldn’t help but think back to the time that his mother had brought him to the Human World once. There they’d saw a lake painted with twilights gleam, yet the sight he saw now was beyond even that! Everything looked wonderful… and so peaceful. They had been greeted by the Queen herself. Itazura could still remember Mariko having to close his mouth to stop him gaping. Her Majesty Kaede had come dressed in a strapless gown decorated with green vine-like leaves from chest to waist with detached sleeves and a long skirt that trailed out behind her. One of her attendants was set aside just to hold it when she walked. Seated on flowing blond locks was a delicate crown with golden leaves that rested lightly on her forehead. She placed the back of her right hand on the small of her back, inclined her head and bent her knees in greeting – a greeting Sojiro and Karis echoed. ‘Don’t speak unless you’re spoken to,’ Tyrell advised. Tyrell was a well-built and muscular young man, head-and-shoulders above everyone nearby; including Kusaka! He made the royal escort beside Kaede appear small in comparison. ‘These Heisekian’s are stiffs for tradition and manners,’ Kazuma, Tyrell’s youngest sibling said. Itazura was quick to agree. He was out of his depth here anyhow. He knew nothing of Heisekian customs -- was that greeting his cousin performed mandatory? Or was it merely a ritual? Or was it a greeting between friends? Oh boy. ‘Zura,’ Mariko whispered. ‘Come on!’ Two guards dressed in black garb with brown face masks revealing only their blue and green eyes stared at him flatly. ‘Come this way, my young friends. Her Majesty, May she live forever, has made the guest quarters ready. We are to show you to them.’ The other members of his group had already proceeded down a separate path leading towards the palace -- a great building and probably the largest Itazura had ever seen! Several towers, each with their own guards, lined the outer perimeter and a wall bridged the gap between each tower. The wall was as well guarded as the towers, and the brickwork -- was it even brickwork? – shined in the waning light. Behind that the splendour of the palace shined through. Everything was well finished and equally eye-catching, yet the Heisekian’s walked past without so much as a second glance! It was madness. Couldn’t they see the beauty of it? Or maybe they’d just grown accustomed to it. He looked around to say what he thought to Kusaka, and only then remembered that they’d been led elsewhere. ‘Great,’ he sounded annoyed. So that was the way of it? Well, now that he thought about it, why would he be allowed to sit in on Order business? He’d have to prize the details from Kusaka later. Pushing his allies to the back of his mind, Itazura instead focused on following the guards at a leisurely pace, his head wheeling from right to left to catch every minor sight. That was how he’d gotten into the situation he now found himself in. ‘Oh, I’m sorry! Here, let me help you.’ The young boy he sent sprawling refused his hand, got to his feet by himself, fixed him with a withering green-eyed stare and stalked off; head hidden mostly by the hood of her travelling cloak. It was only then that he realized that was no boy. Her face was delicate and sun-kissed, her blond hair sat neatly in a ponytail that rested on her left shoulder, and that look had a fire about it. If the woman in Heisekai where all as good-looking as Kaede and the woman he’d just seen, then this trip may turn out to be even better than he’d thought! His mind had already been blown. He could barely contain himself nearly an hour on. ‘Look at this place!’ Even his room was huge. The only downside was that he had to share with Mariko. ‘We’ve both got double beds, and an en suite. Heh.’ and he threw himself onto the soft mattress and the feather pillow, ‘if this is what it’s like being a guest in Heisekai’s royal palace, I might stick around a while.’ ‘I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself. The palace is beautiful.’ All thought of Ino and her mission went clean out of Itazura’s mind as he poked his head around the door... ‘… What are you doing?’ Mariko asked him. ‘I’m going to have a look around. I saw something earlier that really caught my eye.’ And all Mariko saw of her brother after that was the brief flash of a grin that made her shake her head in exasperation. When the palace servants arrived inquiring if they required anything, neither Itazura nor Mariko was there… ---- Tyrell Nishiki listened to the ongoing debate without speaking more than a few words. He always found it easier interpreting information as he listened; otherwise he lost his trail of thought and got sucked into the argument. Right now he couldn’t afford to do that. Kenji needed Shuhen dealt with, and right now he was attempting to get revenge for his defeat centuries ago at the hands of Maki Zhijun – then known as the Hero Hatake – which prevented him seizing the throne for himself. ‘I do not see why we need ally ourselves with such controversial figures,’ The speaker was a tall, thin, lanky figure known as Councillor Alders. He spoke slowly and with venomous undertones, which gave Tyrell the impression of a snake. So far he didn’t like the little man. He wore a high-collared poncho with golden embroidery running up the front right and over the shoulder near the collar. ‘Often it is the controversial figures in society that get the job done,’ said the young, lean and surprisingly trustful Councillor Jennings. He held himself with his back straight with his arms crossed on his chest, his neck bent slightly. He too wore a poncho, though his was plain white. His long black curls drew more attention. So far he’d been the most vocal in the Order’s favour, so Tyrell was beginning to like him. But then he was the only councilman that Tyrell had dealings with. Without Jennings this meeting likely wouldn’t have taken place. The conversations continued for another hour without Tyrell saying a word. Karis and Kazuma argued their cases with calmness and tact, saying most if not all of what Tyrell himself would have said. It made sense for the alliance, even if Heisekai was a realm favouring an isolationist policy. The alliance was solely to bring Shuhen to justice, which both groups wished. But why couldn’t politicians ever see the easy path? Sometimes Tyrell thought they did it just to be annoying. Besides, if rumours were to be believed, then Heisekai was awaiting an opportunity to strike at the Collective Vices. If they did that then isolationism would fly out the nearest window. ‘My ladies and gentlemen,’ the little moustached steward with greying hair and a limp raised his hands, signalling silence. ‘Might I suggest a short recess? Things are beginning to become… rather heated.’ That was putting it lightly. The councilmen of the Jouin which comprised thirty members in total were all snakes, and each as venomous as the last. If anything, establishing this alliance wasn’t going to be easy at all. Gathering his thoughts and conclusions Tyrell rose and left. He decided on a spot in the grand meeting hall away from others. ‘Brother?’ Tyrell didn’t even hear Kazuma. Just what could he say, do, or promise to pull this off? Kusaka hadn’t spoken much either, and neither had Sojiro. Both would have spent that first hour of debating to test the waters. He’d have to compare notes and see what they had come up- ‘What is it?’ He finally turned at the mention of his name for the third time. ‘You’re Majesty?’ Kazuma merely shook his head. ‘This is a pleasant surprise! What can I do for you?’ ‘Watch out for Jennings.’ She said. ‘He may vouch for you today, but who knows about tomorrow? Heisekai is a realm where the cunning prevail, and I do so want your help dealing with our current problem.’ They could deny it until they where all blue in the face but that wouldn’t change anything at all. At least Kaede was willing to see that. Heisekai was currently in the grips of a civil war which Shuhen himself ignited some years ago. Keeping it under wraps so as not to frighten the citizens and cause a panic was beginning to become increasingly difficult as the rebels became ever bolder. Only last week they attacked a Kidō facility, which resulted in the deaths of twelve employees and seventeen injuries. It was covered up of course, though the people weren’t stupid. They knew something was badly wrong and rumours where beginning to spread. ‘Thanks for the advice, your Majesty.’ He bowed his head, remembering that the Heisekian people enjoyed shows of respect and gratitude. ‘How long do these recesses last, your Majesty?’ Kazuma asked. ‘Please, we are in a relatively private place, so call me Kaede.’ It was then Tyrell saw her grimace. Ha! It was good to see she hated all this hassle as much as he did. ‘Recesses are a convenient way for the Jouin to talk among their own, you see. They still think I can be persuaded to reject this… alliance.’ ‘… Hold on,’ Tyrell whispered. ‘You mean to tell me that whole meeting… is pointless? That you’ve already made your decision?’ ‘A true waste of time, is it not? You would think I had nothing better to do. But alas, I cannot deny them their appeal. I have to make it look like I am taking their advice, or they will never support me in the future.’ She suddenly reminded him much of Ino and Kenji. ‘Regardless, I would like to hear more of your proposal, Master Tyrell. We did not get to finish our last conversation regarding the Dragonforce.’ His opening had arrived. All he needed to do now was play his hand. ‘That’s why my brother and sister have joined me this time, Kaede.’ And suddenly he no longer cared about the meeting. ---- Maybe running off on his own wasn’t the best idea he’d ever had. Every corridor in this bloody palace looked the same, and had more adjoining corridors than sense should’ve allowed. Though sense was probably something the builder of this particular horror house was lacking when they’d undertook the project. Night had already fallen, and the guards he asked directions from sent him in the wrong direction! Bunch of useless, spineless, snarky bas- ‘… Son, have you any idea where you are?’ The speaker was male and quite tall -- enough to look Kusaka in the eye anyhow. And he was scratching the back of his head with an expression plastered across his mug that Itazura thought only his uncle, Shin, would be seen in public with. ‘Haven’t the foggiest idea actually,’ Itazura replied. ‘If I asked you how to get back to the guest rooms, would you send me in the wrong direction like everyone else has tonight.’ Amazing how he made that a statement of fact and not a question. ‘I thought as much. Come on, kid. Don’t lag behind, either.’ So Itazura followed his silver-haired savoir for about ten minutes. When they finally came to stop they were within an inner courtyard that was open to the night sky. ‘How you managed to get here, without being stopped, is beyond me. You probably don’t realize that you where about three turns away from the royal apartments, which would not have ended kindly for you had you entered. You see, men are only allowed entry with a woman’s permission.’ ‘… Then why are you here?’ For a time silver-hairs was quiet. ‘… You came with the party from Horiwari, didn’t you? Heh, I thought so.’ He turned then and extended his hand in greeting. ‘I’m Captain-General Fujimoto Nakamura, of the Shuuten. As such I’ve free reign of the palace. And you are?’ ‘I’m Itazura Kori better known as Zura. I’m a student.’ ‘You aren’t nervous?’ Fujimoto sounded surprised. Why would he be? ‘My father’s a Captain of the Gotei 13, as is my uncle, and my mothers a Lieutenant. I’m pretty used to authority figures.’ ‘Kori, Kori, Kori. I’ve heard that name—oh! Are you Sojiro’s little brother? You’re his double.’ ‘We’re cousins.’ How the hell did this guy know Sojiro? Just how much travelling did his cousins do!? The journey back to the guest rooms went more quickly than Itazura had thought, and he was fairly sure he’d be able to memorize the trip back again. The problem was the fact that each corridor appeared the same, with frequent crossings to confuse you. The more he saw it of the more he thought it was intentional. Imagine an invader trying to force their way through here? They’d waste a lot of time simply navigating. At the front of his door there was also a commotion. ‘There he is!’ One of the guards shouted. Fujimoto halted them with a raised hand. ‘Hold. What trouble has my young companion caused? He’s only been here a couple of hours.’ ‘He left without a word, sir, and without permission. We where told to make them comfortable, and to provide for them as honoured guests. They have not been given the freedom to wander the palace unsupervised.’ This looked bad. Maybe he could edge away while Fujimoto had then occupied? Yeah right. ‘I understand your position, Guardsmen, but you must understand that my young companion was far from unsupervised. He has been with me since I saw him ogling out of his door.’ That cleared up the situation. ‘Children are naturally curious, especially those who’ve never seen our halls.’ He then shook his head and exhaled slowly. ‘You’ll also find that the girl he came with is with my sister, Shiori.’ and the guards, now pacified, went on there way without another word. ‘Thanks for that, Fujimoto. But why’d you help me?’ ‘Eh, I used to do it, too. Only I never had someone to bail me out when I was caught. Want some advice? Use the rooftops, but go about it slowly, and quietly. I hear the view from the northern-most tower is particularly breath-taking on a clear night like this. I’ll see you later, young Zura.’ And as quickly as that Itazura was left alone and thinking very highly of a certain Captain-General. In many ways, he reminded him of Shin… only lacking his laziness. And just before he turned away Fujimoto turned and grinned, before disappearing with the distinctive swishing sound of Shunpo. ---- The blond-haired woman earlier knocked over by a silver-haired idiot ran quietly across the palace rooftops, her hood discarded. She bounded from slate-to-slate with the ease of a large cat, and grinned with rapture. Right now she felt like she was flying. The wind this high up hit her so hard that it hurt, yet she didn’t slow at all. The pain made her feel alive. A leap ended with a delicate forward role, and then she was away again, sprinting at full speed, the wind in her hair. Her black cloak fluttered in the wind until she came to an abrupt stop, chest heaving for air. What she saw annoyed her greatly. She often came to the northern-most tower to enjoy the view, which was especially amazing tonight. Yet a silver-haired youth was leaning against the spire looking out, his mouth agape. Disgusted, she turned to walk away. ‘I don’t own the view,’ he said quietly. ‘I was directed here by Fujimoto, who told me the view was amazing. He wasn’t lying.’ For a moment the knowing grin of Fujimoto Nakamura flashed before the woman’s eyes and she knew then that she’d been duped once again by the Captain-General. It was just like him to know exactly where she was and why, and manage to get someone up here without the first clue who he was talking to in the first place. The man truly was a horror. ‘It rarely is this splendid,’ she replied carefully. The young man was short of height and lean of build, with spiked silver hair. Despite his small stature he was surprisingly broad through the shoulders. He wore a high-collared long-sleeved white jacket and a pair of loose black trousers with an array of belts around his waist that numbered four, two of which where set at angles. His gloved hands held onto the spire of the tower while he leaned out as far as he could manage. ‘Now I don’t believe that,’ he then pulled himself in and turned to look at her. The look of surprise was immeasurable. ‘… Do I know you?’ she asked. ‘Maybe this time you’ll let me apologize without giving me a death glare? It’s my first time in a building this splendid, so I’m afraid I didn’t see you. Sorry about knocking you over.’ He then performed the royal greeting -- the back of his right hand on the small of his back, inclined his head and bent his knees. ‘I’m Itazura Kori, but I'm better known as Zura, and to be honest, I only saw that greeting for the first time today so I’m not even sure if it’s relevant.’ It was, but it was clear he had no idea who she was. Stepping closer she stood on the opposite side of the spire and spread her arms wide as though she where about to hug the wind. ‘I am called Tomoko,’ she said at last. ‘And I accept your apology Zura. You say Fujimoto told you about this location? How did you come to meet him?’ She was truly curious. ‘Luck,’ he answered. ‘I was wandering around the corridors unsupervised. Apparently I got very close to the royal apartments without permission, which is where he found me, looking more than a little lost.’ He laughed at his own stupidity. ‘He took me back to the guest rooms and got me out of some trouble with the guards, who didn’t take to my earlier leaving with much enthusiasm.’ Tomoko listened to the idiot speak and inwardly delighted in it. It took a special type of crazy to attempt an approach to the royal apartments, even if he was lost. The guards would have killed him without hesitation, and would have labelled him an assassin afterwards to save their own reputations. Running into Fujimoto had almost certainly saved his life. ‘You must excuse me,’ Tomoko said, withdrawing. ‘I must really be returning.’ Itazura regarded her coolly. ‘No, you obviously come here to be alone, so I’ll leave you to your thoughts. Besides, I heard some guards talking about a bar they called the Leaping Lion. They talked about gambling, and I’m wondering how they’d feel about losing to a kid.’ With that he disappeared with a swish. Settling down Tomoko inhaled sharply and watched the silver-haired youth run quietly across the rooftops until he was completely out of sight. ‘… Such a strange man…’ ---- Next Story > Escaping Splendor. Category:Storylines Category:Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi) Category:Candidates for Deletion